


[PODFIC] Orbits

by echomoon_podfic (echomoon)



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Depression, Eventual Relationships, Exploration of sexuality, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/pseuds/echomoon_podfic
Summary: The podfic of Orbits by Echomoon:Quentin had never really thought hard about his sexuality, but when he finds himself daydreaming about Eliot after a certain incident, he starts to question it. Eventual Queliot.





	[PODFIC] Orbits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Orbits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957634) by [echomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/pseuds/echomoon). 



> (if yall can help me figure out how in the Heck to get things to work with archive's embedded streaming nonsense, hit me up, i cannot figure it out. so you get dropbox.)

Work contains all 3 chapters on Orbits in one file, due to the chapters being so short. 

[Click here to download/stream!](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u4xoh7j2rwmeq8s/ORBITS%20-%205%3A3%3A18%2C%2011.18%20PM.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
